No More
by Belle-fille2012
Summary: Bella Swan isn't your average 22 year old. She has a lot of things on her plate right now, the fire, the crazy ex, college, not to mention the nice southern boy she just met. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit! _

_Authors Note: This is just some crazy stuff that's been inside my head, so what do I do? Put it on the internet of course! I wrote this a long time ago so I may never finish it…sorry!_

My name is Bella Swan. I'm going to tell you a few things about me. I'm 22 years old but I'm not exactly average. Ever since I was little I've had this gift you could call it. I've been ale to do it for as long as I can remember. I live in a house with 5 other people. I'm in college and I can barely keep up with that but my ex is trying to win me back and I can't stand it. Oh and there's one last thing you should know, I'm dead.

This all started about six years ago. I was on my way to see my parents and I was running late; I had just started college and was coming home for the holidays. What I found when I turned the corner onto my street was not what I was expecting. I didn't know how I hadn't seen it from the main road. My house, my childhood home, was engulfed in flames. As I pulled to the sidewalk I jumped out of my car a police man ran up to me and asked if I lived there. All I could do was stare at the only home I had ever known slowly fall apart before my eyes.

"Ma'am?" he questioned me, "are you alright? Please ma'am, do you live here?"

"Yes," I replied but only in a whisper. He didn't answer so I thought I could have to find the strength to say that horrifying word again…yes. I did live there and yes I was supposed to be in that house when it burned.

"I'm sorry ma'am but everyone inside is…gone."

That's the last thing I remember from that night. There's not much else to say about that. I tried to go back to school but I couldn't so I ended up moving in with one of my friends Alice. She had inherited a large house from her grandparents; she couldn't afford to live in it by herself so she had 3 other roommates. She could understand my situation; she had a gift as well.

That first day I woke up after the fire I found a boy in the room with me. I had recognized the room to be in Alice's house.

"Um…hi," I stammered confused as to how I got here.

"Hello." I liked his voice it was almost, soft like velvet.

"Who are you?" was all I could think to say.

"Pardon me ma'am. My name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. I live her with Alice." He informed me. Then name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Oh…I'm Bella."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You too. So not to be rude but what are you doing in here? Besides watching me sleep?" I knew I was being a brat but I just felt strange around him.

"Alice told me to watch you; she's down stairs trying to talk some sense into your boyfriend." His vice was almost a whisper.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." I tried to stand up but my head rushed and my knees buckled, I would have fallen but Jasper was somehow across the room before I fell holding me steady. I just looked up at him in amazement, his eyes were so intense. We both took an awkward step back.

"I'm going to…" I said pointing to the door.

"Oh yes…sorry go ahead," he moved out of the way.

As I was heading down stairs I couldn't help but think of the strange boy that I had just encountered. He was amazingly attractive, and his southern accent-

My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling.

"Baby! You're ok!" I heard the familiar voice coming from the front entry.

"Hello Edward." He pulled me into a hug; I pushed against his chest talking a step back. He grabbed my face roughly and shoved his lips against mine. I pulled away quickly. "Stop."

"What is it baby? You're not still mad are you?" He rolled his eyes at me as if I were acting like a child.

"You cheated on me Edward; I told you it was over. You need to leave." I didn't look him in the eye afraid he was going to get mad.

"Bella don't be stupid! I told you she was no one!" He was shouting at me, I knew where this was going to go.

"Jessica was my best friend Edward." I spoke slowly and quietly I didn't want to deal with this.

He grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me, "Don't say that sluts name!" He pulled his hand back and was about to back hand me when there was a flash of white and then Jasper was standing there grabbing Edwards arm, preventing him from hitting me.

"I suggest that you remove your hands from the lady." His voice was angry, jaw clenched.

Edward looked between me and Jasper. He took his hand from the top of my arm and stomped out of the house, he turned to look at me, "Don't think this is over," was all he said before slamming the door.

I turned to Jasper to thank him but he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been on week since the incident with Jasper and Edward. Jasper hadn't spoken to me which I understood; I dragged him into my mess. Edward on the other hand wouldn't stop talking to me, he hadn't come by the house again but he kept calling me and texting me. I didn't respond it had taken me months to find the strength to leave him I wasn't going to screw that up by letting him think he had a chance.

I still hadn't gone back to school so I spent my days around the house and outside on the porch. I was the only one home all day besides Jasper. There were two other people living here besides Jasper, Alice, and I. Emmett and Rosalie, apparently they met through Alice and fell head over heels for each other. Even though Jasper and I were alone in the house all day he never spoke to me. I said hello to him a few times but all I got in return was a nod.

I was drinking a cup of tea outside on the porch when I heard the back door open. It was still early morning so I knew everyone was at work or school except for me and Jasper. I turned as saw Jasper walk outside, I went back to my tea expecting him to ignore me as he usually did. I was surprised when I felt him sit next to me on the swing. I'm sure he could see the shock written all over my face.

"I'm sorry Bella," his voice sounded sad but I didn't understand why.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For the way I've been acting, my behavior has been unacceptable and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." his words dripped conviction. I had no option but to believe him but I still didn't understand.

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, it's my fault. I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess I didn't-"

"Stop." He said cutting me off. He had his eyes closed his features looked almost painful. "That was not your fault Bella, it was his. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, I knew there was something wrong.

"That's a long story for another time." He looked up at me smiling. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course," I returned his smile. I didn't know what it was but there was something different about him. We sat together a while longer in compatible silence then he said we had something to do and left. I didn't really understand what was going on with him but I was going to make sure I found out.

It was a couple of days since I talked to Jasper and things had been going fine, we hadn't talked too much but he had been really busy. I was walking down the hallway to go get something from my room when I hear voices shouting. I stopped and listened trying to find where they were coming from, I turned and faced the door the Alice's room that's where the yelling was coming from. I took a step closer and tried to listen for the other voice. It was Jasper…why was he in Alice's room? My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper storming out of the room. As the door swung open I jumped back surprised. Jasper looked at me, he was so angry. He stared at me for a second then stormed off. I turned around to find Alice standing alone in her room.

"Alice…what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened," she didn't even turn to look at me as she spoke.

"Bullshit, I heard you two yelling at each other. Now why don't you tell me what happened?" She snapped her head up at me trying to look angry but she never could really me mad at me.

"Jasper and I had a fight," she admitted to me.

"Yea, I got that much. Are you two…like together?" I asked feeling almost disappointed but not understanding why.

"No, we're not together." A strange sort of relief washed over me.

"Then what's all the yelling about?" I questioned walking into the room. She let out a big sigh.

"He came to me for advice and he didn't like what I had to say."

"Advice about what?" I knew she was holding back, trying to keep something from me.

"Advice about you…" She whispered.

"What about me? What do you mean? Alice, what are you not telling me?" I was starting to get upset, she knew that I hated when people talked about me behind my back.

"I think maybe you should go talk to Jasper." With that she walked out of her room and left me there to think. What the hell was going on?

I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts then left Alice's room to go find Jasper. I checked his room, then the library, the kitchen, everywhere but couldn't find him. I had given up and was going back to my room, as I opened the door I almost screamed. Jasper was sitting on the couch in the corner of my room.

"Jesus Jasper your scared the hell out of me!" I nearly screeched at him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He didn't look at while he spoke, he sounded almost lost.

"What's going on Jasper? Why were you and Alice yelling at each other?" I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

He turned to face me then scooted closer. I jumped back slightly surprised by his movement, that didn't seem to affect him as he leaned closer to me. He didn't break eye contact, he was about to kiss me but I couldn't let that happen.

"Jasper stop," it was only a whisper but apparently he heard it. He stopped where he was and jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry Bella…I don't know what I was thinking. It was a mistake." He turned to leave; something really fishy was going on.

"Jasper, I don't want you to leave. I need you to explain what's going one, I'm really confused." I looked at him from my spot on the couch, his back still facing me.

"So that's what you're feeling? Confusion?" He still didn't turn around but I could see the tension in his shoulders.

"Yea, confused is about right." He still wasn't explaining anything. He finally turned around and looked into my eyes, searching for something. I could almost feel his eyes reaching my soul.

"There's something I need to tell you Bella but when I do…you can't be afraid me." His whole body went rigid; he didn't move a muscle as we waited for my reply.

"I promise Jasper there's nothing you can say that would make me afraid of you." That wasn't exactly true but none the less I wanted to know.

"Alice and I were fighting about you. I thought you would be afraid of me but she thought you would understand. She told me about your grandparents, I'm sorry to hear about their passing. I know it was quite some time ago but from what I understand you took it very hard." I didn't know why he was bringing this up, it was years ago. "Alice told me that vampires killed them." All the color drained from my face, how did he know about vampires?

"Jasper, how did you…what is this about?" I stumbled over my words.

"I'm a vampire Bella." He didn't whisper, didn't trip over his words, he spoke clearly so there was no confusion. I had been living with a vampire for weeks. "That's not all; I think you're my mate Bella." I didn't know what a mate was but I knew I wasn't going to be anything that involved a vampire. I stood from the couch and walked calmly to the door.

"Please get out of my room, and let Alice know I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week."

_Authors Note: Crazy shiz! Please please review and let me know how you liked it!_


End file.
